


The camp where you Belong

by Oni (Neon_oni)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: One Shot, for my bf!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_oni/pseuds/Oni
Summary: A new kid joins Camp Campbell but after seeing which awful camp his parents signed him for David decided it was time to break the rules a little





	The camp where you Belong

**Author's Note:**

> The OC is my bf’s! I really wanted to do this bc I love Charles a lot and he deserves so much love, it was kinda hard to write the kids mostly near the end but i hope its good!

It was a bright summer day but an even brighter day for the energetic counselor David, why you might ask? Because a new kid was joining their camp today! And that was always bound to be an exciting experience.

Max stabbed his foot with a tack 

Neil almost made him drink a terribly toxic mix of fluids in the name of science 

Harrison almost sawed him in half

But none of that could put a stop to David’s excitement! And a little bit to his anxiety too... the bus was running late. Yet he still waited by the camp’s entry site with a big smile and a lot of energy as the minutes passed...and passed and!!!!! Passed again....

“I don’t understand! He should have been here an hour ago, did he take the wrong bus? Perhaps he forgot?”

But as he was asking that question to no one in specific he could hear the sound of the old beaten up bus making it’s way to him, quickly David resumed his position and put up a big smile again but not before he jumped away as the bus almost hit him before stopping “not again” David thought to himself as he walked a safe distance away from the bus.  
And so the door of the bus opened....and the kid hesitated before getting out of the bus but right after he did so the door closed behind him and the bus went away as fast as it could, making the kid jump at the student sound and movement   
David would have yelled something at quartermaster about leaving like that had it not been the reaction of the kid the thing distracting him 

“Are you ok?”

He spoke softly towards the kid who jumped once more this time looking at the man for a second before looking away, he was holding firmly a cross that hanged from his neck

“I.....I’m o-ok...”

His voice was like a ghost trying to talk and for a second David swore it was the wind, he crouched so he could be closer to the kid’s height and therefore less intimidating 

“My name is David! I’m one of your new counselors here at Camp Campbell! And you must be..?”

David looked down quickly at the notes he had written down, just the basic information such as name, age, camp........why was his camp not written down?

David took another look at the kid, he was neatly dressed from head to toe, his blonde hair neatly brushed making it look soft and clean... obviously this was all input of his parents alone but he looked very shy....very scared, and that made David worry

“You’re Charles right?”

He only got a soft nod as a response 

“I’m glad I can finally meet you in person! But I’m afraid I don’t have written down what camp you’re in? I’m sure we have it in the documents inside but could you tell me real quick so i can write it down?”

David was trying to be friendly and start up a conversation, assuming the camp the kid was signed in had to be something he liked right?? Something that made him excited and would ignite a spark that would make him start talking about it nonstop, right????

“ it’s....c-camp....pp...g..”

He couldn’t understand that at all

“I’m sorry what was it?”

“C-camp pray....p-pray the..”

Every time it was like his voice suddenly faded mid sentence 

“I-I’m sorry but could you speak a little louder please?”

David was afraid of getting closer and scaring of the already scared kid

“C-camp pray t-the gay away...”

David blinked and stared at the kid for a second 

“Camp....pray the gay away?”

He repeated the same exact words as if they would make more sense if he was the one saying them, yet he got a nod to confirm his doubt

David was deliberating whether or not that was an actual camp or if this was a prank or he just simply heard and spoke wrong but the kid was too shy to say otherwise 

“David what is taking you so long with the new kid?”

Gwen’s familiar voice came from behind as she walked slowly towards David, she had Nikki fiercely clinging to her right leg and biting on it

“Oh Gwen! Thank god you’re here! Tell me do you remember where our list of camps was?”

“Cabin desk, third drawer on the left”

Her answer was short and simple even tho she didn’t get why he asked it. David turned around to look at the kid again

“I’m going to take just a minute so don’t move a finger, okay?”

David left with a smile and rushed his way to the counselor cabin and opened the third drawer to the left, a bunch of old folders with documents about avoiding taxes, avoiding legal actions against you and how to manage the camp in case of campbell going to jail were all there as well as the list of all the camps campbell had to offer

“Moon walking 101... Weight lifting... Alligator Wrestling...Wrassling? Bison hunting....”

And then there it was 

“Praying the gay away....”

David closed the folder and and angrily (but neatly) but the folder back in its place and left the cabin, luckily Gwen was on her way in too....Nikki still on her leg

“Listen you gotta tell me what’s going on and why the new kid looks like someone traumatized him before we could do it”

“Gwen! Just who I needed! Hold on just a second”

And so he left again without giving her answers as he walked up to the new kid again 

“Sorry to have you waiting Charles but you’re gonna have to do some more waiting for a minute! But its ok you can come with me and sit on a comfy chair, is that ok?”

he only caught what he decided was a good enough nod and started walking back to the cabin where Gwen was waiting, checking every second to make sure the kid was following and sure enough he was. The tall male invited the kid to sit in one of the chairs inside as he stood outside with his co-counselor

“Gwen I’m afraid we can’t do what this kid’s parents want us to do”

“If it’s another boot camp like nurf’s then i told you just slap them-“

“It’s not that!!”

“Then?”

“They.....they signed him up for “camp pray the gay away””

Gwen had to control the urge to laugh

“I’m sorry what”

“I thought it might have been a joke or a misunderstanding so i checked Mr Campbell’s list and it was right there! Gwen they want us to do conversion therapy on this child!”

“Alright hold on”

Gwen inhaled deeply and then proceeded to kick Nikki off of her leg 

“Alright I can actually listen now, what do you want us to do?”

“Anything!! I’m not about to enforce Campbell’s dirty business ideas!”

“You are doing that right now by being a counsel-“

“I am not hurting any kids!”

Gwen sighed, she didn’t want to do that either

“Then tell him he’s not gonna be in that camp then, sign him up for a different one let him do what he wants we just gotta make a fake video to send to his parents like we did with space kid”

Gwen said while rubbing her face slightly, already thinking of how they would have to set up said video and make it convincing enough for the parents 

“Thank you so much Gwen!”

David hugged his co-counselor making her snap out of her stressful thoughts and smile for a moment, hugging him back

“Alright alright, go on then I’ll just take care of the kids a little more-“

“Wait wait that’s not everything!”

Gwen groaned 

“I... I wanted to do something special for him! So he’d feel welcome! Like the pride days we do every once in a while but for himI wan’t him to know that it’s ok to be yourself here!”

“Ok that does sound nice, but what you’re implying is that one of us gets everything set up with the kids while the other one distracts the new kid”

David gave Gwen a big smile and then opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Gwen

“Don’t even say it, you’re gonna be the one setting it all up while i take the new kid out for ice cream or there’s no deal” 

“Yes yes that’s perfect!! Thank you so much Gwen!”

David almost hugged Gwen again but she pushed him gently 

“Please don’t get so touchy”

“Sorry i forgot”

-

Gwen went inside the cabin with the excuse of introducing herself to the kid and then proceeded to take him away to get some ice cream, yes she would use that as an excuse to get ice cream herself and 5 minutes of peace but she was also doing it for David...and the kid, because it took less than 5 minutes for her to understand David’s worry

The kid barely talked, all the questions Gwen asked about what kind of ice cream he liked, his favorite show, his hobbies all ended in short and hard to hear answers and that made Gwen sad

Meanwhile at the Camp David was already running around decorating everything with pride flags of all kinds while kids worked on the tasks that didn’t include hammers, nails, or putting yourself in a vulnerable position on top of a ladder so Max will kick it and make you fall down

A high pitched scream came from the counselor

David grabbed his left leg as he was crying on the floor after Max had done exactly that

“What’s the point of all of this anyway why is this kid so special that you gotta go through so much trouble”

At first he sounded angry but as he went on the tone of his voice was clearly of jealousy, David understood that so he sat up and looked at Max

“He isn’t more special than you are! He matters just as much as you and all the other campers do, I just wanted to do this because... he’s in a similar situation to yours”

Max’s expression shifted to one of slight confusion 

“His parents signed him for a conversion therapy camp because they don’t want him to be who he is, and after what happened with you.... I’m not letting any other kid cry when I can do something about it”

David got up with a little bit of a limp and proceeded to grab the ladder that was knocked out with him and keep working on setting up all the flags

“Whatever you owe me another fucking pizza or something for this”

He watched Max walk away and expected him to go to his tent and do nothing but instead he joined the other kids that were helping, and that put a smile on David’s face

After setting up everything that he had to do David got down and went to check on the kids that were working on the other side of the camp and to his surprise, Nurf was standing in the middle giving orders to any kid that wasn’t doing anything 

“YOU THERE!”

Dolph stood up when Nurf pointed at him

“I WANT YOU TO PAINT THE BIGGEST RAINBOW YOU CAN ON PRESTON’S STAGE NOW”

“Yes sir!”

And so the kid grabbed a bunch of cans with paint and proceeded to make his way to Preston’s stage 

“Nurf...”

David spoke in awe as he approached the kid, he would’ve expected him to be the one causing more troubles....not the one helping 

“I’m surprised to see you helping like this, you’re doing an amazing job!”

“Of course I’m helping, after you told us about the new kid i felt compelled to help as i too have issues accepting myself and my preferences and i can imagine how it might be for someone else”

“Right....”

It was no surprise that Nurf had moments where he was very deep and emotional but it still took him by surprise that he was so passionate about helping the new kid, it gave him a warm feeling nonetheless 

“David..”

He was too busy clenching his chest and tearing up looking at all the kids work together, even seeing Harrison paint a flag on Nerris’s face...was it the nonbinary flag?? No no it was the genderfluid one....well he wasn’t sure there were tears in his eyes

“DAVID”

The familiar voice snapped close behind, making him turn around to look at the source it being Gwen 

“Are you done here??? I ran out of options for the kid to stay distracted and I its impossible to have a long term conversation with him, I have him waiting at the cabin right now and gave him some comics to read but we gotta hurry before he sees my private collection” 

Gwen sounded a little exasperated at the end and David wasn’t sure they were done either

“It’s ok I’ll help Dolph finish it up, you bring the new kid”

Nurf gave David a reassuring nod as he cracked his knuckles and walked towards the stage 

“HEY DOLPH GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR BRUSHES OR ILL BREAK YOUR ELBOW”

both counselors decided it was good enough and made their way to the cabin where little Charles was reading a comic and waiting, he raised his head from behind the pages to look at the adults once they stepped in

“Is....e-everything ok?”

At this point he was starting to get worried, yes the ice cream was nice and the comics were.....something but he was starting to feel like he was causing more trouble than he was worth it 

“Yes yes everything is ok! In fact now we have everything set up for you to join the other kids now!”

David saw Charles sink a little into the chair... that wasn’t the reaction he wanted

“It’s ok, we got a nice surprise for you”

Gwen spoke up and gently took away the comic from his hands as she urged him to follow David 

“Actually I gotta do one last thing so Gwen, would you care to escort our little man to the activities field?”

David spoke with a smile and Gwen rolled her eyes

“Of course, don’t take too long”

And so she walked away with Charles shortly behind her, he gave the kid one last smile before he went inside and started looking around on his pile of stuff

“Now I’m sure I have it around here somewhere... yay!”

He successfully retrieved a little pansexual flag from the pile then proceeded to undo the old yellow shirt he has always tied on his neck and replaced it with the flag, once he was happy with the result he rushed out to catch up with the other kids and Gwen, luckily enough he managed to do so before them (as Gwen was walking very slowly on purpose)

“Alright I-! Uff...I ah....oh gosh...I”

Still he was out of air as he stood in front of them, he had to take a second 

“Alright! I know your parents signed you up for a specific camp but that camp by our old man Mr Campbell and well... he’s in Super Guantanamo so we’re making our own rules now!”

David had a sudden rush of adrenaline saying that, like he had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar he wasn’t allowed to touch....Gwen facepalmed 

Yet the man approached Charles and urged him to walk a little more until he could see the actual surprise, all the activities field was decorated with all sorts of flags and all the different camp stations too   
Some kids were wearing certain flags too, and Charles was in awe looking at all of it

“Welcome to Camp Campbell, Charles! the place were you can be yourself!” 

David put his arms out and the biggest warmest smile he could manage 

“If i can say something really quick, I’m willing to take all the credit as i was the one giving orders for most of it, you’re welcome” 

Nurf spoke from behind david, he had a rainbow flag painted on both of his cheeks 

“So....what do you think”

Nerris asked obviously excited 

“I....I-I...”

Charles held the cross firmly as he looked all around him, almost all the kids were happy and smiling (minus max, he barely smiles) but everyone had done this.....for him.... they told him he could be himself...it almost seemed like a dream

“God just speak already for fucks sake, i wanna eat the goddamn cake”

Max spoke up, with his usual bitter tone

“I-I love it!”

David and some of the kids cheered out loud after the response but it made Charles flinch so then they lowered down to a little group “yay!” And let the kids go on with their activities, even being surprised when Charles joined 

“You’re very proud of yourself aren’t you”

Gwen looked at David who was almost crying from all of this 

“No I’m... I’m proud of them, this wouldn’t have been possible without the kids”

“I’ll admit they did a great job with all of this, i would’ve expected them to paint a messy vomit looking rainbow on a sheet of paper and leave it at that”

Suddenly they both hear little steps coming closer to them and when they looked down they saw Charles smiling, he was now wearing a rainbow flag as a cape and had a rainbow painted on both of his cheeks like Nurf 

“I uhhh....Thank you!”

He quickly hugged both of them, almost as short as one of Max’s hugs and then he was gone 

David stated crying for real now, but it was tears of joy he was happy that he could help another kid have a fun time at his favorite camp.


End file.
